


Welcome Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An intimate moment between CJ and Danny.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

DISCLAIMER: The characters and West Wing aren't mine. They belong  
to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. REMEMBER I LOVE COMMENTS.  
WARNING: Yet another CJ/Danny story  
RATING: PG-13

**I guess this takes place about a year or so after the shooting**

WELCOME HOME

CJ sat at the desk in her office as she read a  
report Josh had given her earlier in the day. Suddenly the phone  
rang, causing CJ to jump before she answered it.  
"Hello," she said as she continued to read the report on her  
desk.  
"Hey," Danny said on the other end.  
CJ smiled and reclined back in her chair.  
"Hey. Where have you been?"  
"Things have been kind of crazy around here. I'm sorry I  
haven't called."  
CJ sank deeper into her chair and unconsciously wrapped the  
phone cord around her finger.  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Listen, I have to go, but I promise I'll be  
home tomorrow night. Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
CJ hung up the phone, rested her feet on the desk and went  
back to reading the report with a slight smile across her lips.  
Late the next night, CJ sat at the mirror in her bedroom,  
never noticing Danny quietly watching her.  
Danny opened the door slightly and watched as CJ brushed her  
soft auburn hair.  
Danny smiled as he let his eyes travel over her body.  
Noticing she wore little more than a white satin slip, Danny focused  
his attention to her back. He had always loved her back, just one  
more thing that made her beautiful to him. Unable to contain himself  
any longer, Danny moved closer and planted a light kiss on CJ's  
bare  
shoulder.  
CJ looked up and smiled as Danny wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey stranger."  
"Hi. Miss me?"  
CJ grinned at him. "Not really," she replied off handedly.  
"Oh really," Danny said as he stood and pulled her into his  
arms just before he kissed her.  
"Okay, maybe a little," CJ said breathlessly.  
Danny smiled boyishly at her. "Well I missed you. Oh God, I  
missed you so much," Danny said as he pulled her even tighter against  
him and kissed her again  
Before he could get too far, CJ placed her hands on Danny's  
chest and pushed him away slightly.  
"Danny wait. I don't thing we should do this here."  
"Why not?"  
CJ smiled lightly and glanced at the fishbowl on the counter.  
Danny followed her gaze and smiled.  
"Oh, well we can take care of that," Danny reached for CJ's  
hand and led her to the bedroom.  
There, that better?" Danny asked as he slipped his arms around  
CJ's waist.  
CJ smiled and nodded as she leaned close and reached for the  
buttons on his shirt.  
"Good. Oh God, CJ. You're so beautiful," Danny whispered  
just before he kissed her again.  
Their kisses grew deeper and hotter as they quickly stripped  
each other of their clothing.  
CJ moved to the bed and pulled Danny down with her. Danny  
moved slightly as he kissed every reachable part of her body, his  
hands touching what his lips weren't.  
CJ closed her eyes and sighed as she lost herself in Danny's  
touch.  
Later, as they lay on the bed, Danny pulled CJ close and  
kissed her lightly.  
"Go to sleep now. I love you."  
CJ smiled and sighed contentedly as she snuggled against Danny  
before drifting off to sleep.  
The next morning, CJ awoke and smiled as she felt Danny's arms  
around her, reminding her of the passionate night they had shared.  
CJ turned to her back and smiled at Danny who was leaning on  
his side, watching her.  
"Hi," she whispered.  
"Morning," Danny replied as he reached over and ran his  
fingers through her hair. "Sleep well?"  
"Mmmhmmm," she murmured against his shoulder.  
CJ looked up as Danny moved slightly.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I've got to get to work."  
CJ snuggled against him. "Oh come on, don't leave. It's  
Sunday. You know nothing happens at the White House on the weekend."  
"Okay, you win. But in the meantime, how about some  
breakfast?" Danny said has he held her close to his chest. "You stay  
here and get a little more sleep. I'll come get you when its  
ready."  
"Okay, CJ whispered as she moved away from Danny and lay back  
on her own pillow.  
Danny smiled at her before turning to the edge of the bed to  
pull on a pair of gray sweatpants.  
Sometime later, CJ awoke to the sound of Danny whistling  
happily in the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she rolled slightly  
to look at the clock on Danny's side of the bed. CJ lingered for  
a  
moment as she breathed in Danny's scent, still fresh from the  
night  
before.  
7:30 - only twenty minutes since Danny hat gotten up, but she  
had felt like she had slept for hours. CJ moved back to her side of  
the bed and slipping into a robe before leaving the room to find  
Danny.  
CJ walked into the living room to find Danny stretched out on  
the couch with the newspaper.  
"Hey."  
"Hey," Danny said as he looked up from the paper.  
"Anything interesting?"  
"You weren't kidding. Nothing happens in the White House over  
the weekend."  
"Told you so. But I can confirm that plenty has happened  
outside of the White Hose," CJ said as she leaned down to give Danny  
a  
light kiss.  
"Is the food ready yet? It smells wonderful and I'm  
starving."  
"Just about. But first I want to give you something," Danny  
said as he tossed a small blue box towards CJ.  
CJ caught the box and passed Danny a look before she opened  
it. CJ's expression softened as she pulled out a delicate gold  
chain  
with a small heart shaped diamond dangling from it.  
"Oh Danny, its beautiful."  
"I know. It reminded me of you. So beautiful and delicate.  
And just a little bit flashy." Danny added with a smile.  
CJ sat next to him and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Danny said as he closed the necklace clasp  
around CJ's neck.  
"Danny, you better stop before you spoil me."  
"I know. But I like doing it. And now if you'll follow me to  
the kitchen I will attempt to spoil you further."  
CJ smiled as she took Danny's hand and followed him to the  
kitchen.

THE END

  



End file.
